One aspect relates to a feedthrough device for an implantable medical device. Feedthroughs establish an electrical connection between a hermetically sealed interior and an exterior of the medical device. Known implantable therapeutic devices include cardiac pacemakers or defibrillators, which usually include a hermetically sealed metal housing, which is provided with a connection body, also called header, on one side. Said connection body includes a connection socket for connecting electrode leads. In this context, the connection socket includes electrical contacts that serve to electrically connect electrode leads to the control electronics in the interior of the housing of the implantable therapeutic device—also called implantable device. An essential prerequisite for an electrical bushing of this type is hermetic sealing with respect to the surroundings.
Accordingly, it needs to be made sure that the conducting wires that are introduced into an insulation element and via which the electrical signals proceed, are introduced into the insulation element without any gaps. In this context, it has proven to be disadvantageous that the conducting wires in general are made of a metal and need to be introduced into a ceramic insulation element. In order to ensure long-lasting connection between the two elements, the internal surface of the bore hole in the insulation element must be metallized for soldering the conducting wires into them. Said metallization inside the bore hole in the insulation element has proven to be difficult to apply. Homogeneous metallization of the internal surface of the bore hole in the insulation element can be ensured only by means of expensive procedures. Alternatively or in addition to, brazing may be used to connect the wires to the insulation element. Both metallization and brazing, however, can lead to leaks over time.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.